


Nightmares

by gl1tt3rpuke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Night Terrors, Nightmares, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gl1tt3rpuke/pseuds/gl1tt3rpuke
Summary: Spencer wakes up from a nightmare and his gf comforts him





	Nightmares

Everything's dark. Spencer can only just barely see, thanks to his nightlight. He laid still in bed, staring at the ceiling. The sounds of the floorboards creaking from outside the room made his stomach churn. Taking a deep breath, he ducked under his covers, hugging his Dolly tightly. He knew what was coming. He knew there was no way of stopping it, either. Although very unlikely, Spencer hoped the older man was only up to use the toilet.

He nervously peaked out from under the covers, watching the door slowly open. His heart began to beat even faster. He let out a squeak as the blanket was yanked off of him by his uncle. Tears were already running down his face. He watched the older man stumble over to him. Spencer knew for sure that his uncle was drunk. He took off his brown leather jacket, tossing it onto the floor. He then reached into his jean pockets, pulling out a hair tie and putting his nasty, ratted hair into a ponytail.

"Uncle..." Spencer cried out. "Please don't do th-"

Before the boy could even finish his sentence, his uncle was on top of him, pinning him so he wouldn't be able to get up. Spencer squirmed and thrashed underneath him.

"Shh, it'sh okayyy." Derek slurs. "Erythin's gunna be juuus' fine." He leaned down and smooch Spencer's face a few times. He kissed his lips and shoved his tongue inside. His breath reeked of alcohol. It made Spencer feel sick. He wanted to hurl. Derek pulled away, drool leaking from his mouth. His nephew leaned over the side of the bed, gagging until he vomited. This only seemed to have excited the shitty uncle even more. 

Derek began to undo his own belt. Spencer's screaming and crying now.

"Uncle, n-no! Please!!" The young one begged, starting to squirm even more. But, his uncle didn't listen. He was now on top of the boy without pants on. He shoved his hand down Spencer's pants, rubbing and rubbing. He continued until-...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer jolted awake, screaming. He sat up and hugged his knees, rocking himself. As relieved as he was to be awake and find out that wasn't happening, he was still scared. The fact that it did happen was something that would traumatize him forever. Didn't help that that dream had felt so real. Of course, the screaming and crying woke up Betty. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, taking her glasses off the nightstand and putting them on. 

"Spencie..?" she called out in a whisper. "What's wrong? Are you okay???" She climbed out of her bed and knelt down next to her bf.

Jumping from being startled, Spencer shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak but, no words came out, only more sobs. He only got even more tense when Betty hugged him. Scooting away from her, he began to hyperventilate, clawing his chest.

Betty got up for a moment to turn on her bedroom light. She thought that maybe the light being on would help Spencer a bit. He was afraid of the dark, after all and seeing his surroundings would probably help calm him.

"He... he's gonna hurt me." Spencer managed to choke out between hiccups and sobs. "He's gonna do it again." 

Frowning, Betty sat back down next to him, rubbing his back. "Shh.. It's okay. He's gone, Spencie. You're safe." 

Spencer let out a shaky breath and hugged Betty, burying his face into her shoulder. He dug his nails into the fabric of her nightgown and continued to sniffle. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Deep breaths.." Betty hugged her boyfriend back. "It's okay. You're okay, sweetheart.." She grabbed his dolly and made her dance around, humming, causing Spencer to giggle a few times. He rubbed his eyes on his sleeve and made grabby hands at his doll. Once he got the doll back, he hugged it, smiling.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something until you calm down?" Betty asked, rubbing her eyes from tiredness. "It's late, but, we can sleep in tomorrow, thank goodness." 

The boy nodded in response. "Sounds great, yeah."

"Alright!" Betty got up and popped a VHS tape into her VHR. She then sat back down on her bed, patting the spot next to her. Without hesitation, Spencer sat down next to her, resting his head against his shoulder. The young girl ran her hands through his boyfriend's hair. The movie hadn't even started yet and Spencer was already starting to fall asleep. He blinked a few times and nodded off, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, Spenice." She kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
